Keep On Keeping On
Keep On Keeping On is the second episode of the first season. It is the second episode of the series overall. It was uploaded to YouTube on May 17th, 2018. It was written and filmed by Donald 9 and Douglas 10. Synopsis A new engine arrives on the island, but not everyone is pleased to meet her. Plot Diesel arrives at Knapford Docks, along with BoCo, Bill and Ben. They are all very confused about why they're there until Sir Topham Hatt explains, and a new engine is lowered onto the tracks. She introduces herself as Mavis, and the twins are pleased to know that she's coming to help out at the quarry. Everyone then goes back to their respective jobs. At the quarry, Mavis marvels over it's size, while Bill and Ben complain about the amount of work. BoCo and Mavis talk for a little while longer, until James shows up for a goods train. Mavis goes up to him before BoCo can warn her. James is disgusted to see another diesel, and promptly insults her and the others. BoCo angrily intervenes, telling him to leave, which he happily does. Mavis then quickly avoids the others and gets back to work. Later that night, James proceeds to vent to the other engines about Mavis' arrival. However, the others aren't phased at all, brushing his complaints off as a regular occurrence, all except Percy, who buys in to James' rant. The latter then goes on to scare Percy so much, that he backs into his shed. Edward scolds him severely, while Toby suggests they should all get some sleep. James grumbles, giving one last protest before sliding into his own shed for the night. Characters * Edward * Henry * Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Diesel *Bill *Ben *BoCo *Mavis *Charles Topham Hatt *Thomas (No Lines) *Cranky (No Lines) Locations * Knapford Docks * Anopha Quarry * Tidmouth Sheds Deaths * None Soundtracks * The Walking Dead Game: Season 2 - "Truckstop Entrance" * The Walking Dead Game: Season 2 - "16 Months Later" * The Walking Dead Game: Season 1 - "Lilly Snaps" Trivia * First apperance of Cranky. * First appearance of Percy. * First appearance of Toby. * First appearance of Emily. * First appearance of Bill. * First appearance of Ben. * First appearance of BoCo. * First appearance of Mavis. * First appearance of Sir Charles Topham Hatt. * This episode marks Gordon and Henry's first speaking roles. * Thomas is the only engine that does not have lines in this episode. * This episode contains soundtracks from Telltale's The Walking Dead Game: Season 1 ''and Season 2''. * This episode's title comes from a deleted line from James, where he says "these stupid diesels don't know when to quit, they just keep on keeping on!". Goofs/Errors * The thumbnail incorrectly displays the episode's title as "Keeping On and On". * When BoCo offers to show Mavis the way back to the quarry, you can see Bill sitting next to him, but the twins had already left earlier. * As James is leaving the quarry, when the camera cuts to a closer shot of BoCo, James and his train have teleported back slightly. * At the Tidmouth Sheds scene, the turntable is facing James' track, but if you look closely, in the quick shot of Percy reversing into his shed, the turntable has somehow moved to face Thomas' track. ** It then moves back to James in the next shot and stays there for the remainder of the episode. Episode List Category:Episodes